


Re-Education

by Flightless_Bird



Series: Stitches [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Desert Bluffs, Kevin is Inhuman, Mentions of Violence, Re-Education, Rehabilitation Au, Strex Kevin, Strexcorp, references to past torture, stitches au, there’s always blood with Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: A glimpse into the worst case Night Vale’s re-education team had to handle.





	Re-Education

**Author's Note:**

> Another story full of blood and terrifying cheerfulness; but what else did we expect from strex!Kevin?  
> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear your feedback, if you have time! :3

“Strap him down! Strap him down!”

  
“Where’s that damn sedative?!”

  
“I can’t inject him until he stops trying to kill us!”

  
“Get him strapped to the stupid chair already!”

  
The team in their long, white coats clustered around the harsh metal chair, yelling and crying out in their struggle. Between them, the latest Desert Bluffs citizen was being prepared for re-education. There were six workers in total, using all of their strength to try and pin the man down. One got an elbow to the teeth and jerked back with a yelp.

  
“Dammit!” Head re-educator, Harriet gritted her teeth as she tried to force an arm down into the leather cuff of the chair’s arm. “I’ll put a bullet through your foot if you don’t stop fighting!” she snapped.

  
Maniacal laughter echoed up to the high ceiling. Burning yellow irises fixed on her from black sclera, stitched mouth hiking up into a razor grin. “Oooh, re-educators in Night Vale use bullets too?” High, lilting voice, sweet as honey, smooth as blood. “How delightful! Just like home!”

  
“Crazy bastard!” That was from Harriet’s best worker, Matthew, working on getting the other arm down into the chair cuff now.

  
In response, the Voice giggled, and raked clawed fingertips into Matthew’s arm. Blood welled and Matthew swore, anger twisting his features. In a sudden burst of frustration, he cracked a fist into the Voice’s cheek.

  
“Matthew!” Harriet cried, as the Voice’s head jerked to the side with the blow. “Violence is a last resort!”

  
“Oh, that’s okay, Doctor,” the Voice purred. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, vibrant scarlet against his jet skin. He slanted a glance at Matthew, tongue catching a drop of blood and drifting over a jagged fang. “Violence can be so _productive_ for re-education.”

  
Matthew turned a shade paler. “Harriet, maybe we should just kil—“

  
“No,” she answered firmly. Finally, finally, she shoved the Voice’s arm into the cuff and yanked it tight. “I will not kill anybody when they have a chance of being saved.”

  
“What kind of chance do you think this…thing has?!”

  
“I’m not giving up on him!”

  
“Harriet!”

  
“He was their Voice!”

  
Matthew opened his mouth to argue, but Harriet cut him off with a raised hand. “I’m doing this,” she said firmly. “I’m going to save him. Okay?”

  
After a moment, Matthew gave a terse nod.

  
The team was able to relax slightly, the Voice now strapped in place in his seat. Harriet smoothed her hair back off her face, exhaling roughly. She remembered the re-education of their own Voice. That had been hard enough and he wasn’t completely insane.

  
It was going to be a rough time.

  
She studied the man and he studied her back, always with a curl to his lips, as though amused by the happenings around him. A Strexcorp control and shock collar fit snugly around his neck. They’d have to get that off first. Otherwise, the re-education wouldn’t stick and he’d be electrocuted every time he relapsed from Strex training. Trying to decide how to go about this, she cocked her head.

  
The Voice cocked his too.

  
She straightened up again, an uncomfortable feeling sinking into her stomach as he did as well. “What kind of game are you playing?” she asked, annoyance getting the better of her.

  
“I don’t know,” the Voice chuckled lightly. “We haven’t started yet.” His eyes flicked to the table of gleaming tools and re-education devices next to the chair. Something like nervous glee at the prospect of pain lit in his eyes.

  
What had they done to these people?

  
Shaking her head, Harriet sighed and retrieved her clipboard from the table. Flipping to the proper form, she clicked open a pen. “All right,” she began. “Please state your name and past employer for the re-education records.”

  
The Voice smiled like sin. “Why, I’m Kevin! Radio host for Strexcorp Synernists Inc.”


End file.
